


Modern Pharaoh

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pharaoh is gone but the Game King lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi is the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
> 

There were certain things expected of him.

His hair went unchanged not only because he was lazy about hair styling, but his unique tri-colored locks were an easy way to recognize him in a crowd. He pulled on his usual leather garments that consisted of his pants, belt, shoes, bracers, and a choker. A black tank top accompanied the leather, as well as an old beat up jacket reminiscent of his high school ensemble.

He stared at himself in the mirror, contemplating what came next.

To the fans it was a lucky charm, a familiar weight around his neck that lent him presence and prestige. It was something to be copied and envied, an ornament that might have come from a friend or loved one or maybe nowhere in particular at all.

Yugi picked the necklace up by the heavy chain and slipped it on to let it settle on his chest. The pyramid was only a replica of the original, but the fans didn’t need to know that.

A smile and his deck completed the list of accoutrements for the Game King. He left his hotel to the cheers of his adoring public, their cries following him into his kingdom called the Duel Arena.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
